Childhood Lost:Fire in the Sky
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Bob is confused by Xander, but that is a conversation for another time as the sky’s burn but it’s not meteorites that are falling to earth. set between Carry on my Wayward Son & Lost Innocence. Crossover Buffy/Dresden Files/Trasformers Movie


**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Fire in the Sky

**Pairings: **Xander & DeanHarry & Bob (mentioned)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural/Dresden Files/Transformers (2007- Movie)

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy. I do on the other hand own Slipway and intend to use him so.

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Childhood Lost

**Chapters: **1/1

**Completed: **yes

**Summery: **Bob is confused by Xander, but that is a conversation for another time as the sky's burn but it's not meteorites that are falling to earth.

**Authors Note: **

This is a little one off set between my _**child Lost**_ stories, _**Carry on my Wayward Son & Lost Innocence. **_

I blame this total on my mother who got me Transformers for Christmas and I figured that if anyone should have a car like them it should be Xander.

This is set in the Movievurse but before the movie. I've changed a few things just to fit this, I know in the film Bumblebee calls the Autobots to earth but for this they have all arrived together but they've been separated, they are looking for each other and Sam.__

**Fire in the Sky**

Bob stared out the window and watched the road; it had been a few centuries since he'd last been able just to watch the world go by. But now he found his mind overrun by thoughts of his companion, Xander wasn't your usual teenage boy and that's what puzzled Bob.

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of line Alexander, but we've been on the road for almost a day now and though I don't you do require food and sleep and his vehicle requires fuel does it not?" asked Bob as Xander turned to face the skull in the passenger seat.

"Usual I dislike being called Alexander but I don't seem to mind it so much because it's you Bob," laughed Xander as Bob laughed too.

"Your right theirs a motel coming up soon we'll crash there and make plans for later" said Xander as Bob nodded and smiled.

"And how would you know that Alexander? Would it be a certain son of Winchester you called earlier?" asked Bob straight faced, he knew he was taking a chance bring up the eldest Winchester son but Bob wanted to know the young man he travelled with.

Xander sighed but said nothing as the motel appeared on the horizon as promised, Bob returned to his skull as Xander pulled in a found a room. Inside Xander put Bob's skull down on the nightstand as Xander collapsed on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of line Alexander…"

"Its fine Bob I just miss Dean and because of John and Grandpa I doubt I'm going to see him anytime soon?" sighed Xander as he turned to face the glowing skull.

"Give it time Alexander, the Winchester's are a strange clan but a loyal one," said Bob as Xander laughed.

"What may I ask is so humours?"

"Nothing…..I'm talking to a glowing skull, I come from a family of demon hunters and my father's an FBI agent who probably hates me and my friends. My life sucks in so many ways," laughed Xander with a sad sigh.

Bob was about to comment when suddenly a loud boom shook the ground and made the lights flicker, grabbing Bob's skull Xander grabbed his jacket too as he raced outside to see the sky a blaze.

Xander watched as fireballs tore though the sky, as two flew very close overhead Bob took his ghost form and watched with Xander as the few residence at the Motel joined them. Suddenly three bright fireballs crashed down before them as Xander followed.

"Oh that's not good," said Bob as Xander fell to his knees before the creator that had been his beloved Impala.

"Alexander I do believe we should vacate the area with haste" said Bob as the air was suddenly alive with whizzing and whirling as electrical sparks shot out of the creator.

However, before Xander could move the shadowed form of a giant robot rose out of the creator before him, swallowing his fear Xander approached the robot and began balling it out for crushing his car.

"The kids got spunk I'll give you that" laughed another robot, this one was much bigger then the other as he approached with a third.

"Slipway scan and replicate the boy's car, we are a peaceful race called Autobots. We are fleeing our dieing world Cybertron in the hopes of finding away to save it. I am Ironhide and these are Bumblebee and my brother Slipway. We didn't intend the damage done but that can be dolt with, what planet did we land on?" asked Ironhide

"Earth" said Xander as he tried to keep his ore and fear out his voice.

"The we have travelled far then, Slipway you will stay with…"

"Xander"

"Xander, as his guardian after all you did just total his vehicle. We will continue the search for the other," said Ironhide as he and Bumblebee scanned two near vehicles before using their forms.

"Yes big brother" laughed Slipway as he gave the Autobots version of a wink to Xander who laughed.

Ironhide shook his head and laughed as Bumblebee whizzed, Ironhide sighed as he shook his head again.

"Hide?"

"Bee's voice has been damaged hopefully Ratchet has landed already he'll take care of Bee" said Hide as he hugged Slipway.

"Hope our paths cross again kid" said Ironhide as they transformed back into their car forms and revved off leaving a stunned Xander and Bob with an 18-foot tall robot for outer space.

"Well I guess if crazy shit has to happen then it happens to me? So you're my guardian then?" asked Xander as Slipway just nodded.

"That's me kid," laughed Slipway as he turned back into Xander's Impala.

"So be it" laughed Xander as he and Bob headed back to the motel while Slipway settled down for the night outside the room as he scanned the airways for Autobots communications, something big was coming and his human was going to be in the centre of it.


End file.
